A fitting of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 7,571,962 B2. The first fitting part and the second fitting part are in geared connection with one another in order to adjust the inclination of the backrest inside a comfort adjustment range. The third fitting part is pivotably mounted on a bearing ring which is fastened on the first fitting part. In addition, a separately realized latching element rests on the bearing ring and is fastened on said bearing ring such that it is fixedly connected to the first fitting part. A toothed pawl, which is pivotably mounted on the third fitting part, locks with the latching element which is also toothed for this purpose in a radially protruding region. If the pawl is opened, the backrest is freely pivotable. The free pivoting serves in particular to facilitate the access of passengers to a rear row of seats and consequently supplements the comfort adjustment range in a useful manner. The third fitting part rests on the bearing ring with a small amount of play. The seat user clearly notices said play on the top edge of the backrest, which reduces the subjective quality perception.
DE 100 41 604 B4 makes known a generic fitting having a bearing bush and a third fitting part which is mounted on said bearing bush. During the assembly of the fitting, as a result of rotating the bearing bush relative to the third fitting prior to fastening the bearing bush on a first fitting part, a play present in the bearing position and in the locking is adjusted in a defined manner. To this end, a total of three elevations are provided on the bearing surface of the bearing bush and three elevations on an inside surface of an opening of the third fitting part which is mounted on the bearing bush, which, with a free pivoting function in a locked state, abut against one another extensively such that any play present is extensively eliminated. When the backrest pivots freely, that means when the third fitting part is pivoted relative to the bearing bush, a play necessary for free pivoting is generated as the elevations no longer contact each other as a result of the inside surface of the opening being rotated relative to the bearing bush. In order to be able to adjust the play in a precise manner, an assembly position is chosen in which the third fitting part and the first fitting part are coupled together by means of a pawl. The bearing bush is then rotated until the elevations of the bearing bushes contact the elevations on the inside surface of the opening of the third fitting part. The bearing bush is then rotated again anticlockwise by 1.3 degrees and then welded on the first fitting part. Rotating the bearing bush anticlockwise avoids clamping in the bearing position or the locking, however, as a result it is not possible to minimize or even eliminate the play present completely.